


Coveted Obsession

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dehumanization, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Objectification, Older Sam Winchester, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sadistic Sam Winchester, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Sounding, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Underage - Freeform, Virgin Castiel, basically this is along the lines of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Sam had been obsessing about Castiel Novak for a long time. He had imagined having Castiel all to himself, tied up and waiting for his use, for just as long.Reality was even better than anything he could have imagined.





	Coveted Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt.

He had actively watched the adorable teenager for months. Watched Castiel walking to school in the mornings, coming home from soccer practice stained with grass and swimming laps in the pool his parents had in the backyard. All the while he was unfairly tempting Sam.

Castiel was big blue eyes, soft tan skin and just the right size for Sam.

It was nothing to snatch him off the sidewalk, to tie him up, gag him and drive his car right into his garage so no one saw him carrying his struggling, crying burden into his house and down into the special room he’d made in the basement.

Sam cut Castiel’s clothing off, set aside to burn later, before dumping the squirming teenager into the tub and hosing him down as tears fell from glassy eyes. “I’m going to take _good_ care of you.”

He hauled Castiel out of the tub, dried him off and carried him towards the bed he’d found at an auction. All of the rough, worn things he’d wanted for this room were bought at various auctions to create the kind of ambiance he wanted.

The bed creaked when he dropped Castiel onto the mattress. Immediately the teenager tried to roll off but Sam was far quicker, stronger and bigger. He bound Castiel’s arms to the metal headboard before moving towards the chest of toys he’d slowly been purchasing just for this moment.

The makeshift gag was the first to be changed, “Please please please! Don’t hurt me, Mr. Winchester, please. I’m sorry I don’t know what I did please!” Sam ignored the pleading and forced the thick penis gag into Castiel’s mouth. The teenager gagged where it pushed against the back of his throat, keeping his lush mouth full, as he secured it in place.

“There we go.” He murmured. Tears spilled down Castiel’s cheeks as he jerked and sobbed into his gag. Once that was in place he took the special ear plugs he’d purchased, guaranteed to mold and adjust in order to block all sound, and worked them into Castiel’s ears.

A blindfold was next, tied tightly over pretty blue eyes, before Sam turned to the more interesting items. He didn’t have much time, just enough to prepare Castiel for when he got off work, but Sam still needed to be _very_ thorough. It was important that Castiel adjust to his new life and accept his place as _Sam’s_.

It took a bit longer to work the penis plug into Castiel’s tiny cock, the boy jerking and sobbing into his gag, but Sam was patient. Slowly it disappeared into Castiel and the matching cockcage kept it in place as well as restrained Castiel’s little cock. A metal band was fixed tightly around small, hairless balls.

Humming to himself Sam turned Castiel over onto his belly to look at the plump, perfectly round bottom offered up for his view.

“I’m really going to enjoy fucking this tight little ass of yours.” The words were breathed with barely controlled excitement as Sam spread Castiel’ cheeks and gazed at the tight, pink little hole displayed for him. “I’m going to ruin you, baby.”

Sam coated his fingers in lube and set about loosening Castiel enough for the thick plug he’d purchased. It wasn’t recommended for a first-timer but Sam had faith that Castiel could take it. His boy would be taking all kinds of things now that Sam had him exactly where he wanted him including the truly monstrous dildo waiting at the bottom of the toy chest.

What was the point in acquiring such a delectable toy if he didn’t use it in every way imaginable?

Castiel was tight and hot around his fingers as he pushed them in, spreading lube around, while loosening Castiel’s ass. “Look at how greedy that little hole of yours is, baby. So hungry to be full and fucked open.”

Hitching sobs and moans escaped as Sam worked another finger in, spreading them and fucking Castiel loose, until he could work another and another inside.

Soon enough Castiel was taking four fingers, his rim a puffy dark red, as his boy sobbed into his gag.

Sam carefully pulled his fingers free and took in the slack hole. Lube made the rim glisten as Castiel’s ass clenched and unclenched reflexively.

“Look at that. You’re going to feel so fucking good wrapped around me when I get off work.” Sam praised, “I’m going to fuck that virgin hole of yours raw until you’re sloppy and loose.”

He reached for the thick plug, coated it in lube and pushed it against Castiel’s loosened rim.

It took some work and forcing, Castiel writhing and yanking at his restraints, but Sam managed to get it past the tight ring of muscle and buried inside of Castiel’s ass.

The bright pink looked gorgeous nestled between his cheeks.

“There we go. All prepared. Just one last thing.”

Sam collected the special restraints. One end locked around each of Castiel’s thighs, the chain stretching up and another end locked down on Castiel’s upper arms that were already spread out where they were attached to the headboard.

It left Castiel splayed open and tied to the center of the bed where he couldn’t hope to accidentally roll off.

“Perfect.”

* * *

The only thing that got Sam through the day of impossible clients and a court appearance was the knowledge of what waited for him at home.

His pretty little obsession.

The thought of Castiel completely plugged, gagged and tied up waiting for his use kept Sam semi-hard for hours. He broke multiple traffic laws to get home and hurry down the stairs to his basement where the sound of muffled, wrecked little sobs filled the air.

He would have to remember to shut and lock the door or the soundproofing would be pointless. If someone stopped over and heard Castiel they might not understand and take his boy away.

There was no way that could happen.

“There you are, gorgeous.”

Sam knew Castiel couldn’t hear him, the teenager didn’t react thanks to the earplugs still buried in his ears, as he continued to sob. He didn’t pay Castiel any mind, slowly stripping off his clothing and draping it over the nearby chair.

This had all been a dream only yesterday and now, here he was, with the reality of it.

He was going to keep his pretty, blue eyed boy all to himself. Castiel would only ever know of Sam, Sam’s touch and the feeling of Sam’s cock pounding into his gorgeous little ass, for as long as Sam wanted to keep him.

Castiel would learn how to properly please Sam when he was in use and how to wait, silently, while Sam was away.

It didn’t take much, just a couple strokes of a lube wet palm, before he was rock hard and panting. Anticipation was practically killing him as he moved onto the bed. Pillows were pushed underneath Castiel, hoisting his ass up for better access, as the teenager stilled before he started struggling again.

He grinned. “You are going to feel so fucking good. Tight and wet and warm.”

This was an indulgence. He could have certainly _purchased_ a pretty boy from someone dealing in human trafficking but why waste his time and money when he knew the perfect boy for him?

Money couldn’t buy this kind of perfection and Sam wasn’t about to risk it disappearing from his grasp. He was done waiting and obsessing from afar.

The plug spread Castiel’s hole wide before it popped free.

“Gorgeous.”

Castiel couldn’t hear the appreciation in his tone but Sam was going to make sure that Castiel _felt_ how Sam appreciated the beautiful view before him.

He gripped his thick cock and guided it forward until it was pushing against Castiel. The teenager jerked and cried out as Sam pushed until the fat head of his cock pushed inside. It was just as tight and hot as he had imagined.

Sam groaned, eyes practically rolling at the sinful feeling, as he started to fuck himself deeper and deeper into the perfect ass on offer. His cheeks flushed with his arousal, his heart pounded and pleasure started its slow burn inside of him.

“Better than I imagined.” He breathed out, lips parted. “So fucking good. So _tight_ and _perfect_.”

He kept thrusting forward until his heavy balls pressed up against Castiel soft, smooth ass.

The teenager keened, muffled by the penis gag, as Sam rolled his hips back and slammed inside with a hard, rough snap of his hips.

“So fucking good. Fuck fuck fuck, baby.”

The bed creaked loudly, part of the whole experience he had wanted to create, as Sam roughly pounded into Castiel’s tight body. He moaned at each clench of Castiel’s inner muscles and relished the way pleasure heated his blood. It was the ultimate indulgence.

Tears had the silk blindfold damp, muffled sounds were covered up by the violently creaking bed, as the headboard started to loudly bang against the cement wall.

“Take it. Take my dick. Fuck, Cas, fucking knew you’d feel amazing wrapped around me.”

Sam fucked up against Castiel’s ass over and over and over as his orgasm built and built and built. It was the most rewarding fuck he’d ever enjoyed and, as Sam slammed himself balls deep with a deeply satisfied moan, he happily emptied his release into Castiel’s clenching hole for the very first time.

The first of many, many times.

“I’m so glad I grabbed you. Waiting was wasting too much time where we could be doing _this_.” Sam’s voice was wrecked as he let his eyes take in the sight of his cock splitting Castiel’s ass open. He’d tie Castiel up and take the teenager upstairs to his bedroom for the night, something soft and warm to sleep next to him, before bringing him back to the basement in the morning.

But first Sam was going to get some thorough use out of his gorgeous, tight assed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Again age wasn't given so I left that to the reader's imagination (the prompter knows what age they wanted). I've noticed you all seem to enjoy Cas whump combined with bottom Cas. Hopefully this was a good addition to that category and that some of you liked it. I'm hoping this was what the prompter was wanting (I look forward to hearing if I did your prompt justice!).
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
